


Happy Mother's Day, babygirl

by Lady_Jane666



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Favorite Wife Reader, Fluff, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Mother's Day, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Parent Negan, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), cute negan fluff, mother's day drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: A short and cute little Negan x Reader drabble about Negan wishing his favorite wife a Happy Mother’s Day. Written as my gift for all the Mom’s (like myself) in the Negan & JDM fandom. Xoxo





	Happy Mother's Day, babygirl

Holidays were never of much importance to Negan, even before Lucille died and the world all but ended. This year, however Negan had something to celebrate. The birth of his first child and his Queen was the beautiful little girl’s mother, he couldn’t have asked for a better gift for himself and he wanted to repay his beautiful wife for all she did. Not only was she a wonderful and devoted mother and wife and she needed to be reminded of how much Negan loved and appreciated her.

It was Simon who suggested he bring back the token Hallmark holiday of Mother’s Day as a way to show his beloved how much he valued all she did. Negan liked that idea, it was sweet and very thoughtful, two things that Negan never expected to come from Simon. Over the next week he secretly started to gather all the little things he would need to make the day a special for you as he wished it to be.

He had arranged a rare treat of (insert favorite flavor of ice cream) ice cream to be made just for you and thanks to Gavin’s relationships with the Kingdom, he even managed to get your favorite flowers cut fresh from their legendary gardens. Amber and Frankie had even made you a sweet little mother’s day card with your young daughter’s tiny hand prints in the shape of a flower. Negan was pleased with all the thoughtful gifts he had managed to gather for you.

The last thing he needed to gather was his personal gift to you. Negan wasn’t one to leave the safety of the Sanctuary unless he really needed to. It was risky each time anyone went out on a run but Negan and Simon had gone out the night before to a small local jewelry store where he found the gift he knew you would love the most. A simple necklace with what Negan guessed was your daughter’s birthstone, he was fairly certain your daughter had been born in October but who knew for sure these days.

When the day that Negan had designated your own personal Mother’s Day rolled around you were none the wiser to his plans. In fact you had set about your day in much the way you always did. You woke up in the bed that you and Negan shared to find him already gone, not unusual by any means. After cleaning yourself up, brushing your hair and putting on a modest amount of make-up, you set about getting your infant daughter ready for the day. The first thing that clued you into the fact that there was something else going on was when Amber had come to offer to watch your little girl for a few hours so you could “Have a break, take a nap, just relax” She said cheerfully as she scooped your daughter from your arms. Amber was a sweet girl, she had been a pre-school teacher in her life before so you trusted her with Lily without much question.

Though you were shocked you accepted the offer and took her rather sound advice to take a nap. You were nearly off to a rare and peaceful slumber when the heavy metal door of your bedroom creaked open and you saw Negan peak his head in. “Good… you aren’t fucking asleep…” He said with a devilish smirk that confirmed that he had something up his sleeve.

“Oh lord..” You moan as you roll over in bed almost afraid of what Negan had planned for you. At first you thought Negan was in a _playful_   mood, he had in the past asked one of the other wives to keep an eye on Lily so he could have his particularly favorite brand of fun with you. Your mind was changed when you watched Negan walk through the door with a bowl of ice cream in one hand and bouquet of flowers in the other. “What did you do?” you question quickly knowing all too well that Negan was not the type of man to just randomly shower you with gifts.

As he made his way towards the bed where you still were stretched out gazing up at him, Negan set down the bowl of ice cream on the bedside table before handing you the bouquet of flowers as he leaned down and placed a tender, yet passionate kiss on your lips, “Happy Mother’s Day, babygirl.” Negan said softly as he broke the kiss, his hand lingering on your cheek for a moment before he reached into his old, well warn, leather jacket searching for something.

As he did so, you smiled brightly up at him. Never in a million year you expect to ever celebrate this particular holiday in this new world. Leaning down, you take a long whiff of the fragrent flowers and you watch Negan fumbling looking through his pockets. “Oh…babe… this is really sweet.” You confess with a bright smile as you lay the flowers down on the bed next to you as you reach over and pick up the bowl of Ice Cream with a bright and excited grin playing on your lips as you pick up the spoon and begin to dig into the rare treat.

Negan chuckled softly as he found the small box that contained the necklace that he had picked out for you the night before and slipped it into his hand. “Well, you take good care of our little princess… me… fuck you are practically the mother of this whole place babe..” Negan beamed as he clutched the box in his hand watching you greedily shovel the ice cream into your mouth. He let out a light hearted chuckle as you smiled up at him with a spoon full of ice cream still between your lips. “If you like the ice cream doll, you are gonna love this…” As he spoke he opened his hand to relive the small dark blue velvet box in his hand.

Abandoning your ice cream in a similar fashion to the flowers you excitedly turn to Negan and take the box from his hands. As you slowly open it you see that carefully selected necklace and let out an excited squeak as your eyes beheld the sweetest gift Negan had ever bestowed upon you, well besides your daughter. It was a simple thin silver chain, with a small silver disk with the letter “L” engraved on it and single opal hanging from the delicate bail of the necklace. It was the most thoughtful and beautiful gift you had ever received. “Oh Negan..” you sigh breathlessly as you carefully pulled the necklace from the box and held it out to get a better view of it. The opal looked stunning as it caught the early afternoon life.

“You like it?” He asked with a playful smirk as he reached out and took the delicate chain from your hands before slipping it around your neck and fastening the clasp as he leaned down and kissed your cheek softly. “You deserve all this and more my Queen.” He tilted it his head as he spoke and your eyes locked on his.

“I have you… I have Lily… what more could I ever want?”


End file.
